The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gasification systems and, more particularly, to systems for carbon recovery processes.
Fossil fuels, such as solid coal, liquid petroleum, or biomass, may be gasified for use in the production of electricity, chemicals, synthetic fuels, or for a variety of other applications. Gasification involves reacting a carbonaceous fuel and oxygen at a very high temperature to produce synthesis gas, commonly referred to as syngas, which is a fuel containing carbon monoxide and hydrogen. Syngas may combust more efficiently and cleaner than the fuel in its original state before gasification. However, the syngas generated by the gasifier typically contains particulates that may include inorganic contaminants (e.g., fine particles of ash, metals, and ammonia) and unconverted organic matter. The particulates and unconverted carbon are typically removed before use of the syngas. Unfortunately, disposal of the unreacted carbonaceous particulates (e.g., unconverted organic matter, soot) in gasification waste discharge streams decrease the carbon conversion efficiency of gasification systems.